dawnbladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin’dorei
“We used to call Quel’thalas the ‘Land of Eternal Summer’. It was a good name; the trees were golden and danced in the breeze, and there was a music and a rhythm to our way of life that was as integral to the landscape as the forest itself. We pored lovingly over our elaborate pieces of art for years at a time – everything from jewelry to architecture. Thirty year old apprentices sat at the feet of thousand year old masters, and there was always time; time to let the wood reveal the secret beauty that the tree had dreamed of becoming; time to lie in the grass and look up at the eternal Sun through the hazy shade of another’s trees leaves, listening, laughing, talking, living. Things are different now. The magisters did well in restoring the city and preserving the portion of Eversong Woods that surrounds it. But beyond Fairbreeze Village , the taint of the Dead Scar spread. The earth turned dark; the trees twisted and distorted in their own slow and agonizing ‘undeath’. Everything the plague touched, it changed. For many the solution was to wall themselves away in the idyllic capital and glide through life as though nothing has changed, locked in denial. Refugees seeking shelter from the plagued land are shunted out of sight in the name of ‘preserving hope’. They line the alleys, accompanied only by the drunks and addicts who lost themselves in their vices and now struggle to escape…” '' The purpose of this Wikia is to provide a source of information for World of Warcraft players within the Dawnblades guild, and anybody interested in joining us. World of Warcraft and all the races, places, and meta-plots belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This Wikia is for entertainment purposes only. History The Highborne Before the Third War, the sin’dorei did not exist. They were the quel’dorei, the “Highborne”, beautiful beings with a remarkable affinity for arcane magic, whose lifetimes spanned centuries. Nestled away from the chaotic lives of their mortal neighbors, their society was one devoted to the arts in every form – everything from architecture to cuisine, astrology to botany – the quel’dorei were in love with life, and had all the time in the world to sample its many pleasures. ''"Magic is the birthright of the people. We are all embraced by the Sunwell." ''-- Kael'thas Sunstrider Intrinsic to quel’dorei life was magic, which every elf possessed at least a modicum of affinity for. Talent was believed to be hereditary, a marker of “old blood” among the aristocrats, and children displaying a particular aptitude for the arcane were encouraged to cultivate their skill, and join the scholars in their studies of the universe. A great divide existed between the scholars and the craftsmen, but the relationship was symbiotic, for the craftsmen built the towers of the magi, and the magi studied all the ways in which magic could make the craftsmen’s life easier, allowing them to spend their lives in pursuit of their passions. But so innate was magic to the elves that the craftsmen imbued their carpentry and masonry with enchantments all their own, and in many ways, needed no magi to instruct them. Thus although the magi defined strict schools of magic in their studies, the craftsmen knew of “singing magics” and “feeling magics”, and manipulated their energetic environment with as much thought as they gave to breathing. Even household items, such as pillows and draperies, were frequently enchanted to promote sleep and pleasant dreams, or tablecloths embroidered with a spellthread that ensured a joyous meal. Mothers placed protective charms on their children’s jewelry, or wove enchanted ornaments into their hair. To all elves, the world was saturated with magic and energy that one needed only reach out for, in order to touch. ''"No one had ever gotten inside the walls of Quel'thalas - inside our home. No one had ever violated the sanctuary of the Sun. We didn't even know we had this sickness in our blood; this weakness, this hunger for our magic. And I had never contemplated killing one of my own kind before, and forced to question whether the dark thoughts I now entertained were born entirely of that starvation, or a murderous part of my own soul that I had simply never met." -- from the journal of Malthorion Dawnstar , year 6,929 The destruction of the Sunwell during the Third War changed everything. The elves learned that they could be cut off from the magic they had always taken for granted. The golden, idyllic existence that they had always known became a hellish torment overnight. Their dependence on the magic was now a crippling disability, one that turned the mind and destroyed the body. Brother turned on brother, families against their neighbors, brought to the desperate act of murder by the insanity of the mana-sickness, draining the residual magic that remained in the blood and veins of other elves. The elves that succumbed to the insanity in this way became known as “the Wretched”, dry husks of their former selves, plagued with an insatiable hunger. "The Captain of the Blood Hawks has started to offer silver in exchange for the heads of the Wretched. Now the youths with an eye for money take to the streets in gangs and pick fights, channeling their fear into aggression. At night I hear them call to one another; sometimes I hear them turn on one another, and it sounds as though they rip each other apart. I am not allowed to leave the Spire. For some reason the Light has not left me, and the magisters wonder why. So I am forced to remain, listening, unable to reach out to my suffering kinsmen..." ''-- from the diaries of Alyssenia Wintersun, year 6,930 The magocracy was swift to outlaw this arcane cannibalism, making it an executable offence to feed on another elf. But panic was well underway, and the floundering government of Silvermoon City responded with a tyrannical fist, until it became illegal to even utter words of dissent within the capital. The once care-free elves became a far more fearful race, hardened towards death, and more concerned with survival than living. Children of the Blood ''"We must put this misery behind us. We must enter a new chapter! And so I say to you that, as of this day, we are no longer high elves! In honor of the blood that was shed throughout this kingdom, in honor of the sacrifices of our brothers and sisters, our parents, and our children, in honor of Anasterian... As of this day, we are sin'dorei! For Quel'Thalas!" --'' Kael'thas Sunstrider The news that Kael’thas had survived the Third War was a source of tremendous relief for many of the elves. He promised them an infinite source of magic to replace the Sunwell, and erected the great magical crystals now common to sin’dorei settlements. A naaru was used to replenish the paladin army, for the majority of Light-wielders found their power disappeared with the Sunwell, just as the magisters' powers had also faded. The concept that the Light might be just another source of magical energy added to the misery of the elves, who until this point had revered the Sun in a similar fashion to the kal’dorei moon-worship. This spiritual crisis was compounded by the fact that ninety percent of the population had perished – the majority of which were the elders and the children. There was no longer an elf who did not know the pain of loss and the fragility of their own sanity. As such, they accepted the new cultural identity they were presented with, shedding the name quel’dorei, and embracing the name sin’dorei - “children of the blood” – a name that reflected the slaughter they had survived, and acknowledged the “trial by blood” they had endured. ''"So much anger. It is an untapped vein that runs through the heart of the Thalassian survivor – the “blood” elves. In that anger lies energy, and power, for the man who can devise a way to wield it." -- Commander Calendil Sunwing to Malthorion Dawnstar, year 6,931 Among the elves however were those who would silence their dissent no longer. Voicing the opinion that Kael’thas’ demonic magics were too dangerous to be involved with, this group suggested returning to the humans to seek out the help of their kal’dorei cousins. They were exiled by the Grand Magister Rommath, for whom the memories of the Violet Hold remained fresh, and Lor’themar Theron, the Regent Lord, who feared the impossibility of trying to lead a divided nation. An Unholy Alliance Of all the losses incurred during the Third War, the death of Ranger-General Sylvanus Windrunner, was one of the greater felt. Sylvanus oversaw the protection of Quel’thalas, and it was her archers that initially encountered Arthas at the Elf-Gate in the south. Realizing that the sheer number of his army would overwhelm the defenses in the south, she withdrew behind the Elf-Gate – only to learn that Arthas had acquired the key from a traitor within Quel’thalas. She attempted to send runners to Silvermoon City – but once Arthas was inside the Elf-Gate he was able to murder every one of them, isolating her. In the wake of the destruction that ensued, the magisters of the city reported that the Ranger-General had perished in the battle for the capital, and that her body had been lost in the fire that Arthas began, destroying half the city. It was a lie. "In the hall where she stood, the light seemed to fade; it was not that it dimmed or dulled but that it collapsed and sunk into the space she occupied, as if even sunshine faltered around her..." -- Lor'themar Theron, upon meeting the Banshee Queen In reality, the elves had never considered the possibility that they could become “undead”. It was a fear that belonged to the humans and mortals. The truth that Sylvanus had been captured by Arthas and transformed into the first elven undead was considered too horrific to mention to the already frightened masses. It was not until six years passed that the sin’dorei learned the truth – that Sylvanus reigned in undeath as the Queen of the Forsaken, and, still considering herself the protector of Quel’thalas, extended the hand of friendship to the Regent Lord, the Ranger-General she had served with in life. It was an alliance the elves were reluctant to forge; the Banshee Queen was an abomination to them all, and defied everything they had believed about undeath. But unable to justify the refusal of aid when the elves were in such dire need of it, Lor’themar Theron accepted the alliance, and through Sylvanus, joined the Horde. The forsaken soldiers quickly filled the sin’dorei lands, bringing with them supplies and assistance for the ongoing Scourge infestation. But it quickly became clear that Sylvanus’ help was not given as freely as she implied. When Arthas began to move again two years later, she used the dependence the elves had placed on her people as leverage to force Lor’themar Theron to send troops to accompany her soldiers in Northrend. Caught between sending his people to die in Northrend, or being left alone to stave off the Scourge in Quel’thalas, Lor’themar agreed to aid Sylvanus – and began surreptitiously seeking an audience with the human King once more. Rise of the Dawnblades '' "This room is filled to the brim with a dozen men and women who despise the Regent Lord’s reign; and fail to see the power they possess to influence it. Is it not our ''names that grace each Village in Quel’thalas? Is it not ''our ''forefathers who stood first on these lands with Dath’remar?" -- Aemorniel Sunblade to Vandril Goldenmist. Silvermoon City is not widely regarded as the sanctuary it used to be. The magisters never relinquished their tight, authoritative hold, and Lor’themar Theron has an established history of being willing to exile elves who attempt to divide the nation. With the demands of the Dark Lady arriving so swiftly after the fall of Kael’thas, Lor’themar repeated the decision he made with the quel’dorei, and sent Kael’thas' captured men to aid Sylvanus, enabling him to wash his hands of the decision as to whether or not they should be executed. In a similar vein, when Aethas Sunreaver began seeking out sin’dorei to assist in the Nexus War, he targeted the magi with known connections to the Sunstrider Dynasty, weeding them out of the city to ensure less resistance to the new Lord of the Blood Elves. Despite their best efforts, a group of insurgents formed that transcended the now rigid sin’dorei class system, calling themselves the Dawnblades for the last army that fought under the Sun King’s command. With Dawnblade loyalists firmly established in the Magister’s Council, the Blood Knight Order and the Order of the Sun, and a spy network riddled throughout the nooks and crannies of Quel’thalas, these insurgents seek to restore the Eternal Summer to the elven lands while remaining out of sight of the current, oppressive regime. Biology In physical appearance, the sin'dorei tend to be tall, attractive beings with long, slender ears. Their hair color ranges from the lightest shades of gold to autumnal hues of mahogany and ebony, and depending on their exposure to the sun, their skin can be light in tone or tanned. There is distinct sexual dimorphism between the male and female of the species, with the average male standing between 5'8" to 6'6", and sporting an athletic muscular frame in comparison to the slim, graceful builds of the average female, who stands betwen 5'4" and 6'2". Despite the difference in size, female elves are welcomed in the Thalassian military; the sin'dorei do not seem to share many of the human biases towards gender roles. Of particular importance to the sin'dorei biology is their dependence on magic, and the manner in which their magical environment can physically alter their bodies. The destruction of the Sunwell proved particularly devastating, as until that moment, the elves had not realized the full extent of their dependence on magic; without the Sunwell, many rapidly shriveled into the Wretched, dry husks of elves, trapped effectively in a "living death", eternally hungry and unable to find satisfaction. It is possible that the restoration of the Sunwell will alleviate the suffering of these creatures, restoring them to health; however, it is worth noting that Kael'thas believed the felblood elves he was creating to be the next "evolution" of his kin, suggesting that physical changes incurred to the elven body are permanent. To this end, the blood elves eyes do maintain their emerald green tint, despite their current rejection of the fel-energy. It remains to be seen whether or not the restoration of the Sunwell will alter their appearance again; it is certain though that the elven body "absorbs" the magic it is subjected to, although researchers are still investigating the exact biological processes that occur. Any elf that ventures far from the Sunwell in-game needs to maintain magical input of one form or another, or they begin to suffer the effects of withdrawal once again. With regards to sin'dorei eyes, it is important to understand that, like humans, the color of the iris varies greatly, but glows green as a result of the fel-magic in their systems. Prior to this taint, the quel'dorei eyes glowed blue. For example, Lor'themar Theron's base iris color is brown, but the fel taint lends his eyes a green glow. The intensity of the glow varies, depending on how much fel-magic is consumed. A warlock might expect to have considerably brighter green eyes than a priest. Although the sin'dorei are not immortal, they enjoy longer lives than many of the mortal races. They reach physical maturity at a similar rate to humans, being fully grown by the age of twenty-five; after that, the aging process slows significantly, with signs of old age often taking centuries to become visible. While the average blood elf living today has a life expectancy of approximately four-hundred years, it was once common for elves to live far longer. For example, Anasterian Sunstrider is recorded to have lived for at least three thousand years, and Kael'thas was known to have in his employment the engineers who built Dalaran's defences 2,700 years prior to the Burning Crusade. Given the elven dependence on their environment, it is possible that the current four-hundred year life-expectancy is a result of great physiological shock and trauma following the destruction of the Sunwell. (It is important to note as well that although sin'dorei children reach physical maturity around age twenty-five, they are not considered emotionally responsible or mature until closer to seventy-five or eighty). Society Commoners and Nobles The Third War was a time of devastation for some; an opportunity for others. Nobles who held land south of the Elrendar found themselves destitute; merchants with an eye for advantage clamored to fill the gaps they left. When all the dust had settled however, the commoner to noble ratio remained largely unchained; three percent of the population are considered the aristocracy, or the founding families; ten to seventeen percent are considered the noble houses; and the remaining eighty percent made up of the common man. The distinction between the noble houses and the founding families have, in the past, made some nobility obsessed with gaining and maintaining power and prestige in order to have their houses be as recognized as the founding families. The social stratification within Silvermoon City has become far more apparent than it was in the past, with the magocracy wielding its right to "silence" anyone they disapprove of. As such, many commoners now mistrust the noble houses - a paradigm that many members of nobility are content with, as it permits them to maintain their sense of power. However, the intellligent nobility are aware that their feudal society hinges on the happiness and wellbeing of the common man, and do concern themselves with the considerations of unrest among the people. Furthermore, the nobility hierarchy is fluid, valuing talent and skill above birthright - meaning that the commoners ignored today may birth the magisters of tomorrow. Liege and Vassal Within a feudal society, almost every noble owes fealty to a higher noble, and is owed loyalty in return by a lesser. Only squires and apprentices, who occupy the lower rungs of the noble hierarchy, have no vassals, although they may wield authority among their peers. Squires and apprentices may be selected from the commoners and nobility alike, provided the talent exists. Children with an aptitude for the arcane in particular are considered evidence of "old blood", and have proven useful to parents wishing to integrate themselves in the noble hierarchy. The further up the noble hierarchy one climbs, the more the bonds between liege and vassal are considered sacred. Oaths are seen as the symbols of continuity and stability that promote loyalty, honor, and a peaceful civilization in which everyone can thrive. For these reasons, the decision to assassinate Kael'thas was considered, by some, to be the most direct statement of war that Lor'themar Theron could have made - for the oaths he broke were at the highest level, and challenged the very foundations Quel'thalas was built upon. Rank and Privilege Knowledge of titles and ranks is common for citizens of Quel'thalas. Both the founding families and the commoner fall outside of the noble hierarchy, although both are able to climb it. Being born into a founding family guarantees wealth but not power, but the pre-existing contact with the noble houses does mean that the climb to power may be made a little easier. The priesthood also falls outside of the noble hierarchy, preferring to hand-select those who enter their ranks, and abstaining from involvement in the political circles of Quel'thalas. *King or Queen - since Quel'thalas was founded, it has been ruled by a member of the Sunstrider Dynasty. In many ways, Dath'remar Sunstrider , the first king, continues to embody the land itself in the hearts and minds of his people. Although at this time there is no claim to the throne, the title King or Queen remains the highest rank within the noble hierarchy, and no doubt there are those among the founding families who plot to claim it. If at any time the King or Queen is unable to perform their duty, their retainer, the Regent-Lord is charged with the duty instead. In times of war, the King or Queen acts as warlord over all the armies within the realm. *Grand Magister- a title currently held only by Rommath, the overseer of the Magister's Council, and the King or Queen's only direct vassal. During times of war, the Grand Magister is responsible for relaying the commands of the King or Queen to the Magister's Council. *Magister or Magistrix - titles reserved for those who serve the Magister's Council. Headed by Archmage Rommath, the Magister's Council is considered responsible for overseeing the day to day running of the city. Some serve their King or Queen as ambassadors and diplomats, traveling throughout Azeroth on missions of importand subtlety. In wartime, the Magister's Council often serves as a war-committee, although those who command troops of Blood Magi will act as commanders-in-chief for their specific armies. *Ranger-General/ Patriarch or Matriarch - the two halves of the elven military are divided between the Farstriders and the Blood Knights. The Farstriders comprise units of archers and scouts, while the Blood Knights make up the front lines of the battle field and may also act as couriers (such as when relaying a request for parlay). The men and women that command these units (currently Ranger-General Brightwing and Lady Liadrin ) are regarded as powerful nobles, for they literally may determine whether the kingdom prevails or falls. The King or Queen will usually have a close relationship with these men and women, who are always renowned warriors who have earned their rank. Their involvement on the battlefield varies from noble to noble. *Ranger-Lord/ Knight-Lord - in this instance, the term "Lord" is used regardless of gender, as the Thalassian word used refers to the verb "to lord" and does not carry with it the gender connotations of the separate noun "Lord", for which the female counterpart is "Lady". There are usually only a handful of these nobles at any given time, as they answer directly to the General/ Matriarch. The correct title for this rank is "Lord" or "Lady." * Ranger-Captain/ Knight-Commander - each Lord will maintain four or five Captains or Commanders beneath them, depending on the number of contingents they oversee. Of the titles discussed so far, the Captains and Commanders are the highest members of the military guaranteed to be on the battlefield at wartime. *Farstrider Lieutenant/ Blood Knight/ Blood Mage - a state of honor conferred upon an individual who proves themselves in wartime. For commoners entering the noble hierarchy, this will be the initial gift of their own land that they receive. Knights and Lieutenants are also the first rung of the noble hierarchy that may have retainers. The correct title for a Knight or Lieutenant is "Sir" or "Lady". *Squire/ Apprentice - the long road to acquiring power within the court of Silvermoon begins with finding a willing sponsor for whom they become personal servants or vassals until they are able to set themselves apart. A mage who exhibits extraordinary talent will hope to be placed immediately from apprentice to Magister; training for the role requires decades of commitment however, and as long as the sin'dorei remain at war, the need for competent Blood Magi persists. Squires to rangers and knights however expect to gain their rank in battle, waiting for the opportunity to prove themselves. Squires or apprentices may both receive honors in means other than through conflict, if given the opportunity to demonstrate their loyalty and worthiness in other ways. Within the Blood Knights and Farstriders there may be additional ranks between squire and Knight/ Lieutenant (e.g., adept, inititate), but these additional ranks are not considered a part of the noble hierarchy. A commoner who works their way into the noble hierarchy is often referred to as "Knight-Errant", "Ranger-Errant", or even "Mage-Errant", denoting the fact that their title is not inherited. Upon receiving their Knighthood, they must produce an heir that they then pledge to the same Order to become a noble "House". Maintaining the status of a noble household requires a pledged member from every generation; a single gap means that the House will lose its privileges. For this reason, the noble houses are often selective with whom they breed, believing magical ability to be a hereditary quality. As noblemen and women gain in rank, they usually gain land and become the employers of the commonfolk. Messengers, seers, summoners, scribes, tailors, jewelcrafters, blacksmiths, bards, stewarts and many more sometimes seek to become retainers of these Houses, finding a comfortable life with gainful employment more satisfactory than the cut-throat mentality required to make it out of the lower ranks of the noble hierachy itself. Indentured Laborers and Servants Although no sin'dorei may lawfully "own" another of their own species as a slave, commoners lacking the skill or opportunity to apprentice in a trade profession may end up seeking employment as servants of the noble houses, or as laborers to other trade professionals. Although the hours are undoubtably long, the life of a servant is not always unpleasant - for isttance, those who enjoy working with animals may find employment in the stables of a noble house, or working on a farm in the countryside. The general expectation of servants in sin'dorei society is that they are well-paid and provided for, as they are free to seek employment elsewhere if they dislike their current job. Indentured labor and servitude is harder, as in this instance, the sin'dorei citizen employed owes money to another citizen and does not have the means to pay them back in coin. Such contracts may be entered into willingly, or by court order; however, they are contracts, and require fulfilling. Whereas the law will usually side with a servant if the servant has been mistreated or abused, such protection does not seem to be guaranteed for indentured men and women. Orphans The various wars have brought about the deaths of many sin'dorei, and made orphans of commoners nand noblemen alike. Children who are orphaned are fostered at an orphanage run by the Order of the Sun until the age of fifteen, at which point they are expected to find work. Those who display an aptitude for a particular skill or craft are encouraged to seek apprenticeships, and the priesthood strives to ensure every child is well-placed according to his or her ability. Children who demonstrate a close affinity with the Light may remain at the Temple of the Sun and take the vows of the priestly Order. However, with the endless number of wars, more and more sin'dorei youths are being funneled into the Blod Knight Order to make up their decreasing ranks, leading the sin'dorei military to distinguish between the Blood Knights proper and the "warriors." Culture Despite all that has transpired, Quel'thalas remains a land that prizes luxury and indolence. The opium den is a common sight in Silvermoon City, but it is not the shameful secret one might expect in a human settlement; rather, it is draped suggestively with diaphanous curtains that let just enough of the golden sun shine through, and the floors and furniture are strewn with sumptuous pillows and rugs so that customers and clients may lounge at ease. Likewise, the taverns of Quel'thalas offer no straw-bed mattresses, such as the common traveler may expect to find; their beds are clothed in silk, and the innkeepers offer only the best in wines and food. Every building, no matter how humble, is wreathed in golden filigree and built from wooden beams lovingly hand carved. But since the Scourge, the elves struggle to regain their sense of idle delight. The noble classes throw their parties and drink their champagne; but is the laughter always as merry and carefree as it once was? As those who lost themselves to their vices in an attempt to dull the pain of their magic addiction now fight to become functioning members of society again, and those who lost their families and livelihoods try to scrape their lives back together, a distinct pall has been cast over the luxurious lives of the sin'dorei. It was easy to justify spending a hundred years on a single beam of wood when they believed the city would stand forever; now, with war an ever constant threat looming over the horizon, those who are able to muster that desire to create something that beautiful are a dwindling minority. But to be sin'dorei is to be resilient and strong. They are the survivors of the war; the elves that were able to endure the hunger that broke the minds of their kinsmen; the fittest of an already superior race. As such, they have continued many of the traditions of the quel'dorei. Sin'dorei Religion Midsummer Fire Festival (also called Highsummer Night, or Longest Day) "The Midsummer Fire Festival really is the "longest day" at the Order of the Sun! As part of our daily ritual we rise each morning to greet the Light and retire with it in the evening; at Midsummer, this often means we get less than four hours of rest each night. All across Quel'thalas great balefires are lit in honor of the Sun, and they burn long into the night and the mornings of the day that follows. Firedancers line the streets and musicians play ceaselessly; it's a day given entirely to revelry and joy. For the priests, our roles are particularly busy, as we are seen as the avatars of the eternal Sun itself - "sunborn" - and it is good luck to dance with the Sun! Therefore we have to travel to ensure every village and town square in Quel'thalas is gifted with at least one priest. It is a day of mischief and fun, and in the evenings we tell stories and play games, and eat and dance, and have a wonderful time." Although Quel'thalas possesses an active priesthood, the populace is generally divided as to whether or not they're supposed to "worship" the Sun. After all, the Order of the Sun dwells in Sunfury Spire alongside the Magister's Council, and those with no affinity for magic may be forgiven for failing to see much of a difference between "Light" magic and "Arcane" magic - particularly now that the naaru are known to the sin'dorei. Who's to say that the Light isn't just another magical energy to be manipulated? During the crisis of the Sunwell however, while the majority of the sin'dorei lost any ability to access their magic at all, a handful of the priests were able to maintain their connection to the Light. Seen as enigmas by the magisters, and far too precious to lose, those priests, who became known as "sunborn", quickly found their right to leave the Spire freely greatly restricted. Accompanied by the military at all times, the priests also found their ability to administer to the sick and dying severely hampered. No doubt some resentment remains among those who feel the priests could have done more. Despite the mistrust of magisters however, and any feelings of resentment that may linger, a distinct reverence for the Sun does prevail throughout sin'dorei culture. Common phrases include, "The eternal Sun guide you", and "By the Sun!" ("Belore!"), indicating a deep cultural archetype integrally woven within their society. Whether or not the Sun is viewed as an actual deity, the way the night elves revere their Moon Goddess Elune, may be up to the individual elf to decide. Language The sin'dorei language is Thalassian, sharing many common roots with the kal'dorei Darnassian, from which it probably evolved following the exile of the high elves. The word "sin'dorei" itself translates literally as "Children of the blood", or "Bloodborne". Sin = blood Dorei = "child of" or "borne of" Quel = high Kal = star Therefore kal'dorei (night elves) translates to "Children of the stars", and quel'dorei to "Highborne" Quel'thalas, the name of the elvish lands, is commonly accepted to translate to "High Home". This assumption is further supported by the engraving on the sword Fal'inrush, "Thalas'din", translated as "Defender of Quel'thalas". Knowing that Ban'dinoriel means "Gatekeeper", it seems logical to assume that "din" is the verb "to keep", and that the literal translation for Thalas'din is basically "keeping home". Din = "to keep" Dinoriel = "keeper" Thalas = "home" Ban = "gate" Having both din and dinoriel in-game permits us to speculate about verb behavior. For example, the word traveler is "malanore"; perhaps the word for travel alone is "malan". Useful words and phrases: *"Bala'dash" - greetings *"Doral'anadiel" - how fare you? *"Anar'alah" - by the Light *"Belore" - the sun. Also used as an expletive, "By the sun!" *"Ann'da "- father *"Minn'da" - mother *"Dalah'surfal" - dear one *"Kim'" - as a prefix - "little". e.g., "Kim'Aemi" - "little Aemi". *"Shorel'aran" - farewell *"Belore shala diel" - go safe by the Sun *"Al diel shala" - safe travels *"Anara'nel belore" - I hope you burn Making Friends *The Forsaken - "I went to Undercity to get a facial. Ha! Have you seen these people? I said, 'You don't have a lower jaw and you're going to give ME a facial?' She got mad... at least, I think she did. You ever heard someone talk without a lower jaw?" -- in-game quote *The Trolls - "So I went to this troll spa the other day and I wound up with dreadlocks and a frigging bone in my nose! I mean come on! Who PAYS for that?" -- in-game quote *The Tauren - "We're allied with the Tauren? Fantastic! We'll be having steak twice a week." -- in-game quote *The Orcs - "Sure, let's be friends. All they did was invade our lands, burn down our trees, dig up our earth, desecrate our runestones and slaughter our people... am I the only person who remembers this?" -- Eiralys Roseblade *The Goblins - "Something about them just makes my stomach turn. I think it's their little hands..." -- overheard in conversation *The Pandaren - "I once heard a panda say that the sin'dorei are a race in the midst of healing. I thought, now that's a race we could actually learn from - as long as they didn't go around saying that to the Magisters." -- Alyssenia Wintersun Of all the races in the Horde, it's worth noting that the sin'dorei are the only one for whom the command /silly will likely produce an insult towards their allies. A proud race, many blood elves are of the opinion that they would prefer to be alone - an opinion that they don't necessarily feel shy about sharing. This simultaneously aloof and forthright attitude means that they are often regarded as haughty and unfeeling.